The present invention relates to a combination product which combines the utility of a tool and a prosthesis support post for use in dentistry, and more particularly to a product which first can be used as a dental tool which provides for the drilling of a bore hole and for the forming of lateral undercuts along the interior longitudinal surface of the bore hole into a tooth canal, and which can be rotated by a dental handpiece associated with a dental drill, and at least a portion thereof can then be maintained within its own drill-hole as an anchor, or support, post for a dental prosthesis.
It is well known in the dental field to provide a drill tool bit for forming a bore hole through the root canal of a tooth. It is also common to grind away the upper surface of the tooth, using a dental grinding tool to provide space for a dental prosthesis to be anchored to the tooth via an anchor post extending into and cemented within the bored out root canal. Such dental anchors are generally cemented into the bore hole and in some cases the anchors are provided with undulating lateral surfaces to further assist in securing the anchor to the cement. It has been found, however, that the security of the dental prosthesis may be compromised by a failure of the cement holding the anchor in the bore, as well as by the difficulty of seating the prosthesis around a projecting portion of the anchor and onto the top of the tooth. Further problems can be created by the use of an improperly matched anchor post for the reamer diameter, especially where a passive anchor post is desirable.